The Unusual Act
by accidentally evil
Summary: KanataxMiyuxSeiya... Kanata's acting weird & soon makes his' moves.Miyu's still wondering what's going on?But will she realize that Kanata has the same feelings for her?Another weird thing,Seiya tells her that...Anyway!Chapter 4:Kanata's Confession..?R
1. What a Night

**Chapter 1: What a Night**

It was a nice afternoon when Kanata and Miyu arrived at the temple.

Kanata was so nice that he helped Miyu with her bag.

When they opened the door, Ru immediately flew to Miyu's arm. Kanata tapped his' small head, smiled and went to his' room to change. Wanya met them at the door and helped them with their things. After about an hour playing with their baby, Wanya asked Miyu to help him to cook for dinner.

"Um, Miyu-chan… Would you mind helping me with our dinner?"

"Of course not! That would be my pleasure!"

Kanata was left playing with Ru in the living room while Miyu and Wanya cooked some soba with tempura toppings for dinner. Ru was flying around as Kanata ran after him. It was very unusual for Miyu to see Kanata laughed merrily as he followed along with Ru after what happened that morning.

That morning, Kanata had been so hot-tempered and even Miyu would not dare talking to him; afraid to be struck by lightning… I guess. He was hit by a soccer ball straight on his' face, he actually dropped his' books on Santa's face and lastly, he stepped on Chris' foot.

At last! Kanata caught Ru in his' hands. Ru laughed so happily at his' temporary father who held him up in his comforting arms. _He looks so fatherly…_ Miyu thought.

"Miyu-chan… is the food ready? I'm getting a little hungry." Kanata asked as he entered the kitchen still holding Ru.

"Um, just a minute…" she said as she smiled back.

"It doesn't look good, Miyu-chan." Wanya said as he looked at the soba.

"What!" and for her surprise the noodles that was supposed to be thin was over cooked and turned out to be fat strands of pasta noodles with beef flavouring.

"I think I'll just have tempura for dinner." Kanata said as he and Ru left the kitchen.

_Oh! What kind of cook am I? I'm right here all the while… but still… the noodles got over cooked! _Miyu thought very disappointed.

Kanata took Ru on his' lap and fed Ru a little rice. Ru loved rice; aside from milk, it's his' second favourite. Miyu looked so troublesome as she held her cup and chopsticks in her hands.

"Miyu-chan… Are you all right?" Kanata asked with his worried eyes.

"Um, Hai. I'm fine, just fine." She said with an unsure expression.

"Then, why aren't you eating?" Kanata insisted.

"Ah… Um…"

"Maybe she's in a diet. She's getting a little stouter this month." Wanya interrupted.

"What!" she said in surprise. "Am I really getting stouter!" she took her face closer to Wanya.

"Forget what he said…" Kanata interrupted. "You still look the same." He smiled, an unusual smile, which painted her cheek two small pinks. "You're still cute.

Later that evening, it was Kanata's turn to bathe, and Miyu – in her pajamas – was now with Ru. While he was in the shower, Wanya was typing in his' computer journal again, recalling what had happened that day. Ru was already asleep and Miyu was brushing her golden hair – preserving its beauty.

After about an hour, Wanya and Ru were now in a deep sleep and Miyu stared down on the baby beside her. Soon she got tired of looking at Ru and went out. But she was not expecting to see him outside in that hour… it was surprisingly Kanata. The moonlight colored him perfectly blending with everything around which made him more beautiful. **Beautiful** – because she never found any other word to describe him.

"Miyu-chan…" Kanata said as he noticed Miyu looking intently at him. Miyu immediately shook her head, maybe trying to wake herself. "Is there any problem, Miyu-chan?"

"No – ah – nothing." She said smiling. She walked to where he was and sat a foot apart from Kanata.

"The moon's full tonight." Kanata started.

"Yah… and it's beautiful."

"Just as you are." Kanata continued which made Miyu look at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So sorry! It's too short! Well that would be my first fanfic Daa! Daa! Daa! and hopefully not the last… I'm still working on the next chapters, hope you'll submit your reviews…()v God Bless!_


	2. First Moves

**Chapter 2: First Moves!**

She heard him, he said _just as you are_… after she said that the moon was beautiful. She was quite sure she heard him say that after her phrase, but she wanted to hear it again, to be very, very, very sure...

"N-n-nani?" she asked.

He met her eyes.

"I said… the moon's round just as you're head is." He smiled. Miyu's heart was beating fast, and her face was turning red. She thought he actually appreciated her beauty, but she was wrong.

"Just like a basketball." He added as he stared at the moon once more which made Miyu punch him on his face. She hit him badly that the wooden floor almost cracked.

"What kind of human are you! NUMB!" she yelled. Kanata slowly got up, wiping the blood from his' nose.

"Numb? Who's numb?" he asked as he sat down. Miyu didn't respond. Her face was devil red indicating that she was really angry.

"Ah, forget it!" she exclaimed when she finally found her voice and stood up – to leave. She was to have her first step – when Kanata, held on her hand which made her stop and look down at him, whose eyes were fixed on her.

"Kanata-kun…" she murmured.

"Gomen."

She was stunned, and her red face came back to normal and two small pinks were visible on her cheeks. Kanata let her go and stood up, too.

"After classes…" Kanata sighed. "would you mind having tea with me?"

Of course, Miyu was barely surprised and she wanted to! But instead, she pretended not to be interested on his' invitation.

"Um, our club will have a meeting tomorrow, after classes, so – I won't be able to have tea with you." She said smiling.

He looked disappointed.

"Don't worry! I'll have tea with you – um… tomorrow! When I get home!" she tried to please him. But he just looked up, sighed and stared at her.

"It's alright. Good night, Miyu-chan." He said as he walked away.

_What's goin' in his' mind? He's actually getting weirder and weirder these past few days…_ Miyu thought.

**Next Day**

It was lunch time, and Miyu was accompanying Kanata to the student council's meeting. Kanata didn't speak to her as they walked through the corridors, and she was used to it. But, there's something wrong in the direction, they were not going to the student council's office… somewhere else.

"Oi! Kanata-kun! Miyu-chan!" Santa exclaimed as he ran towards Kanata and Miyu.

"Good afternoon, Santa-kun…" Miyu greeted.

"Good afternoon, Miyu-chan!" Santa looked really happy today. But Kanata – he looked so… depressed this morning that he didn't even smile at the Merry Santa. Kanata just turned his back, and waved his' hand lazily.

"I need to go…"

The two just watched him leave.

"Miyu-chan… Is Kanata-kun feeling unwell today?" Santa whispered.

Miyu thought for a moment.

"Miyu-chan…"

"I think his' fine; it's just that… he's getting weird these past days…"

There was a long pause until Santa snapped…

"Oh… maybe he's gettin' interested with you, Miyu-chan!"

It flattered Miyu.

"I-impossible, Santa-kun…" she demanded.

"Well, it's not impossible for a guy to get attracted to a girl he always sees every hour, every minute, every day and lives with him in a temple! It's possible he'll like you!" Santa happily exclaimed. Good thing no one was on the corridors – _No one heard him_. She thought, but she was wrong. Chris was outside the window. She peek her eyes with such yellow sparks and her face can't be drawn! She was blazing!

"What did you say Santa-chan?" she groan….

Santa was now white and was sweating a lot! He hid himself behind Miyu thinking she was good enough to be a shield.

"It's very impossible for **MY** Kanata to be attracted to her…" she said angrily. She was about to make a step forward when a hand stopped her, holding her elbow.

It was Kanata.

"Kanata-kun…" She whispered as she turned her head to see him. She immediately shook her head and turned to a pleasant, happy looking Chris-chan.

"Chris-chan… Is there any problem?" Kanata said as he removed his' hand.

Miyu and Santa were stepping backward.

"No – nothing, Kanata-kun." She had her cheeks painted with pink as she gazed up to him. Kanata noticed her looks, and got too frightened of it. He politely walked away and went to Miyu who was just almost two meter away with Santa beside her.

Kanata took her hand – held on it tightly.

Chris-chan was shocked. Santa was stunned. Miyu stood still.

"We need to go, Santa-chan, would you mind accompanying Chris-chan for me?" Kanata looked at Santa, smiled and dragged Miyu with him as he held tighter on her hand.

Miyu's feet began to walk to where Kanata went. He didn't let go. Chris-chan and Santa were watching as they turned right and went out of sight.

Santa came back to his' senses and saw Chris-chan still staring to the direction where they went. He slowly stepped away taking the advantage of Chris-chan's bewilderment.

But it seemed his' luck ran out.

Chris' hand was already holding his' collar, and when he looked back… She was blazing, her eyes sparking again but this' time much angrier!

"Santa-chan…" she grinned. "wh –"

Nanamie came from nowhere.

"Ei! Santa-kun! Have you seen –" she stared at the scene. Chris-chan dropped Santa on the floor as she dusted her skirt.

"Hello." Chris-chan greeted as she walked away.

_Weird_… Nanamie thought. She then ran to Santa-chan who was helping himself up.

Meanwhile… Where did Kanata and Miyu go?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That would be chapter 2… thanks for reading! Please review! It means a lot to me! ()v God bless!_


	3. An annoying way ?

**Chapter 3: An annoying way…?**

The two stopped in the science laboratory, no classes that afternoon, so they were the only ones in there. It was quiet – too quiet.

He was still holding her hand.

"Miyu-chan…" he started. "You said your club's having a meeting after classes?"

_Oh no! Maybe he checked it out!_ Miyu said to herself. She made no response.

"You lied." He said, holding her hand tighter.

_Why did he have to check it out!_ Miyu thought hysterically!

He slowly let her go, maybe realizing he held on it for too long. He took his' hands in his pockets and stared at the shelves.

"So would you have tea with me?" Kanata asked without looking at her.

Miyu heard her heart throbbing so fast, it seemed like it was running.

He was waiting for an answer.

"Ah, just forget it." Kanata said as he opened the door and went out. He didn't have the patience to wait for a second to let her think.

She was left in the science lab. She looked at her hand, still warm of Kanata's grip. She was blushing. Miyu suddenly got back to her senses when the bell rang, telling her that lunch was over. She immediately ran to her classroom.

Later that afternoon – after classes – Miyu ran to the library to meet Aya. She had something important to tell her. Good thing no one's in the corridor so she picked up speed when suddenly, she bumped to someone unexpected – really – very – unexpected.

It was Chris-chan.

The two fell down on opposite directions. When they got to their nerves, they had a moment staring at each other.

"Oh, Chris-chan!" Miyu got up in an instant and held out a hand to Chris-chan.

She didn't take it. And Miyu expected it. Chris just frowned and stood up herself. Miyu politely said, "Gomen, Chris-chan! Sorry, I have to go." She passed Chris and when she had already ran four or five steps, Chris-chan uttered…

"Miyu-chan…" Miyu looked back and saw her frowning… but with teary eyes.

"Is he – Kanata – Is he your b –"

"No, Chris-chan…" Miyu smiled and went off.

Chris didn't believe her; she wanted the same answer from Kanata to be sure.

Gasping as she entered the library, she saw Aya standing before a shelf reading a leather-bound book.

"Hi, Aya-kun! Sorry I'm late." Miyu whispered. She didn't want to be a disturbance to the other users of the library.

"What took you so long?" Aya asked as she closed the book and pushed it back to the shelf.

"Chris-chan…" she started, catching her breath, "I accidentally bumped her and she –"

"Sorry, not interested." Aya interrupted. Miyu smiled as she rubbed her cheek with her index finger.

"By the way, Kanata-chan wants me to give you this." Aya handed her a folded paper, and it had Miyu's name on it. It was obviously from him obvious because of his penmanship. "Don't worry, I haven't read it yet…" She said as she headed to the door out, waving her hand lazily. _So she had a plan to read this…_ Miyu thought.

"Wait – Aya-kun!" too late, Aya already closed the door.

Miyu decided not to read it until he met Kanata at the school gate. He always waits for her so they'll go home together. She placed the letter in her pocket and immediately went to the gate. But for her surprise, Kanata wasn't there.

"Where is he?" She uttered.

"Ei! Miyu-chan!" Aya called as she ran towards Miyu. "I forgot to tell you one more thing… he also wants you –" she stopped to have some air, "to read it before you go home. And he lend me this… but be sure not to open it until you meet him." She sighed and stood up straight, taking a small rectangular red box from her bag.

"What's this?"

"Dunno… I really wished I knew," _stupid type of confessing… Yuck!_ Aya thought. "Anyway, gotta go! Bye!" she said and ran back inside.

A big question mark appeared. (magically…)

Miyu was left there alone. She pulled out the paper out of her pocket and started wondering… _He wants me to read this. But – why in a letter?_ She slowly opened it.

**Meet me at the Cherry Blossom's garden. **

**-Kanata-**

That was all he had written.

Miyu was now thinking. Her brains started to work. As she walked her way to the garden, she kept staring at the small box and got very curious about it.

Soon some petals were now gliding with the wind and the sun had set. The garden obviously had many cherry blossom trees and there were some benches near the lake where you could sit and feel its cool breeze. There were lamp posts on the side so it won't be scary. And it was colder at night.

She stepped on the grass, passing big trees and falling petals, until finally – she saw the lake and a brown haired guy sat at a bench. Miyu was sure it was Kanata, even though that guy was facing the lake.

He heard her coming and slightly turned his' head to see her. Miyu stood still as he smiled gently at her - the same unusual smile that made her blush as some petals glided with the soft wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thanks for reading! Please submit your reviews! It REALLY means a lot to me… God Bless! () _


	4. Kanata's Confession?

**Chapter 4: Kanata's confession………….?**

"I thought you'll never come…" He started as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Silly… I thought it was important! Here!" Miyu yelled as she pushed the box to his' chest.

Kanata took hold of the box. He just smiled a bit.

"I'll go home!"

"Stubborn-Octopus-head…" Kanata whispered but Miyu still heard him and she blazed!

"What did you say!"

She ran to attack him, but Kanata just held her head as her punches didn't reach him.

"I don't want you to ruin this beautiful face, Miyu-chan… not you…" he said.

Miyu tried harder but then Kanata let her go and her face slammed on the ground. She was trembling of anger and when she lift her face up, Kanata – kneeled to help her up. Of course, she snapped his' hand and sat by herself. She didn't need any help.

"Okay! Now! What was tha –" she didn't have the spirit to continue, when she saw the bracelet Kanata was holding. He moved closer and wore the necklace on her porcelain wrist. After he finished doing it, he smiled. The best smile she would always see.

"Calm down now, Miyu-chan…" he rubbed her head as if she was a dog which Miyu took as an insult. She snapped his' hand away and stood up. She was about to kick him when she saw the glimmer of the bracelet.

She was still.

"It's expensive, you know?" Kanata said as he stood up.

There was a very long pause.

"What's this for?"

"Nothing…" Kanata replied with a smile – a smile I will always say to be the best smile she'll ever see, for it was from someone who she cared for most…

AGAIN, there was a very long silence…

Soon, she realized that Kanata was just in front of her. She lifted her head a little and saw his' eyes staring at her. She blushed and she doesn't know how to react – what to say – she just let the breeze pass and let the light from the lamp posts color him perfectly.

"Miyu-kun…" Kanata whispered as he took his' eyes from her to the lake and started to blush.

Miyu was nervous, but didn't let it show.

_Would he confess? Would he tell me now? But what would I do? What if – _

Then – there was a sound of an angry stomach… from Kanata's.

"Um… I'm a little hungry." He smiled which made Miyu look childish (I can't explain… hope you understand.)

"Can we have some tea?" He – again – invited.

Miyu took back all her very nice character at once before she explodes.

"Sure…" she smiled gently.

Kanata passed her and she ran behind him. The petals still danced with the breeze. Soon they were halfway to the exit when Kanata slow down and stopped beside her.

"Miyu-kun…"

"Hai?"

There was a very long silence as he looked at her. She felt her cheeks glow as she saw him staring at her.

_He's so beautiful_… she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_that would be…………chapter 4….. I'm working on chapter 5, promise I'll post it soon:-)_


	5. The Green Tea

**CHAPTER 5: The Green Tea**

"Kanata…?" Miyu asked as she saw him blushing. He looked at her green eyes. There was a battle inside his head, if it was the right time to confess… if it was already perfect… if it would work… if she will tell him the same… or – if she will just say NO.

He stepped forward; placing his hand over her head… soon she realized that his' forehead touched hers. His eyes were closed, preventing to look at her; he might forget his' lines... "Miyu-chan, remember the day you first stepped in the temple?"

Of course she remembers! It was the first time she admired someone so beautiful! The first time she saw his' face and felt stupid as she stared at him.

"You looked wonderful that day, did you know?"

These words made her cheeks glow and it felt like time stopped for them. But behind the thick trunks of the cherry blossom trees… There was Seiya.

"Ehem, ehem…"

The two made a distance from each other as that yellow haired alien stepped out of the shadows.

"Seiya-kun, what are doing here?" Kanata asked with an irate voice.

"Just walking…" he smiled. But the truth was – he was there since Miyu walked her way down into the garden – he was there all the while.

"Um, would you like to join us for tea?" Miyu invited. Kanata frowned a bit.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Seiya replied like he was really trying to piss Kanata off.

"I'll just go home." Kanata said. Ignoring Seiya as e walked heading for the exit.

"Wait, Kanata-kun! I thou –"

"Forget it… I don't feel having tea anymore… Bye." Kanata said irately as he waved his hand lazily.

"That Kanata, a while ago he wanted to have some tea, now – arghh… I can't see what' his' goin' up to!" Miyu said to loud for Seiya to hear.

"But I can." He smiled again.

Of course he can. He's an alien who could read someone's mind without him/her knowing it.

"Yah, right." She said and started to walk after Kanata.

"Do you wanna know?" he asked as he walked beside her.

"No, thanks."

Soon they were out of the garden and there was no sign of Kanata either.

"Where is he?" Miyu asked as she glanced on every direction.

"Home?" Seiya suggested.

"Maybe. Anyway, I need to go home, too. Ru might be worrying now…" She smiled and walked home.

Before the gate of the garden, Seiya stood – watching her as she walked away. _If I wasn't there… would you be his' by now?_

**Saionji Temple**

"What took you so long?" Kanata asked angrily as he slammed the center table in the living room.

"Why are you yelling!" Miyu yelled back. Wanya could hear the two yelling even though he was in their room upstairs. Good thing, Ru was already asleep and couldn't be bothered by their shouts.

_Oh, dear… young couples arguing…_ Wanya thought.

"Don't you realize it's already late! And it's dangerous for women to walk out there at this hour!"

"If you haven't left me… I wouldn't have wasted time to look for you!"

"I told you I'll go home!"

"But you were fast in changing your decisions!"

"But I've got my word! I went HOME!"

"So you've got you're word, huh? How 'bout the tea you asked me? You just left me out there thinking you went to a tea shop and I thought you'd be waiting! I'm so stupid! I looked in every teashop I thought you would be sitting in! Thinking that you were serious and –"

"I told you I want to have tea with YOU! But you invited Seiya!"

"What's the big deal!"

"What's the big deal?"

"Yeah, what's the BIG DEAL?"

"Alright then! You want to know, huh? So here it is!"

He was about to tell her what he wanted to say earlier when Wanya entered the battle field. The door opened.

"Um, Kanata-kun, Miyu-chan… I made some green tea for you two... Please stop arguing… "

The two looked at Wanya who was holding a tray with two cups and a pitcher.

"Thank you, Wanya." Miyu ran to her and took the tray. "Goodnight."

Kanata closed the door of the living room, leaving Wanya outside.

Wanya wondered. _Well… I think it worked… At least they stopped yelling_. She walked his' way to their room feeling proud of her – of having eased a war inside a battlefield.

Inside the living room, Kanata sat opposite Miyu. She placed the tray in between with her irate expression. She took a cup and hand it silently to Kanata who grabbed it as if he didn't dare to touch a single skin cell of Miyu. She slowly filled his' teacup and also hers. She held the pitcher down and took the tray below the table. There was peace at last… –

The two both emptied their cups at the same time. Miyu filled her cup and his' again, still with an irate expression. Kanata sipped a little.

"So here's the tea. Are there any other problems?" Kanata asked as he put down his' cup.

She didn't reply.

Kanata kept his' patience.

"Miyu-chan…"

"What about that BIG DEAL, you were angry about?"

"Forget it…"

"See? You won't open up!" she yelled slamming her cup.

"Why would I open up!" he yelled black slamming his hand.

"You should!"

"Why should I!"

"Because you should!"

"Darn it! Let's stop this foolishness!" He yelled as he lost his patience – standing up and taking hold of her arm, forcing her to stand up too.

"Aw! You're hurting me!" Miyu demanded with her eyes closed tightly. Kanata saw hints of tears siding her eyes. He gently let go of her. Miyu fell to her knees, holding her aching arm.

"Gomen, Miyu-chan…" he said as he knelt down and took her in his' arms.

Miyu's eyes widened. She felt him warm – holding her so close. It was their first embrace… he held her tighter – pulling her closer.

"Sorry…" he gently whispered as her tears began to journey down her cheeks.

Kanata was really sorry for PHYSICALLY hurting her. He didn't mean it. Their only witness of that embrace was the GREEN TEA.

Kanata slowly released her. He crossed his legs and prevented to look at her – he was blushing.

There was a long silence… VERY VERY LONG SILENCE. He was thinking – thinking of how to start… how to tell her…

_ARGHH! I've got a good start earlier! If Seiya hadn't come… Miyu and I wouldn't have been quarrelling now! _He thought.

"Miyu-chan……" Kanata began and looked directly to her eyes.

Her eyes widened… expecting the worst… but is it the worst she's expecting?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Next chapter on the go! Please review! It really means a lot! Thanks!_

_P.S. Sorry for the cliffhangers …. Thanks again! ()_


	6. Alien's Turn

**CHAPTER 6: Alien's Turn**

She felt she was melting in his stare and he was really serious. After that embrace, she was still motionless.

"Miyu-chan… about earlier…"

_This is it! His' going to confess! _Miyu thought.

"It wasn't the tea I've asked you to go to the garden…"

Miyu's heart was jumping.

"I – "

Then the door opened. But for their surprise it wasn't Wanya. It was Seiya.

"Seiya?" Miyu asked in bewilderment.

"Hello!" he cheerfully greeted.

"It's already late. What are you doing here?" Kanata asked with an irritated aura.

"Just need a place to sleep over." He smiled.

"Sure, I'll prepare the guest room." Miyu immediately left the area, living the two lads in the living room.

Kanata looked grudgingly at the yellow haired alien. "Why make a late visit, huh?"

"Nothing." Seiya smiled, ignoring Kanata's stare.

Kanata gave him an evil look before leaving the area. He slowly walked upstairs and on his' way he met Miyu on his' way.

"Good night, Kanata-kun..." She smiled.

"Miyu-chan… Where are you going?"

"I'm going down stairs; I've finished doing his' bed…"

"I'll go with you."

"No, thanks… I can manage."

"No. I'll go." Kanata went down again leaving Miyu wondering there. After a few seconds Kanata was back with Seiya following behind.

"Go to your room now, Miyu…" Kanata said, but in a command tone. She was surprised hearing Kanata giving her an order, but still she nodded and went to her room.

"How long do you plan to stay?" Kanata asked grudgingly after hearing Miyu's door close.

"Just over night… maybeafter breakfast or lunch." He smiled.

"Breakfast." Kanata nodded.

"No, lunch." Seiya insisted.

"Alright. Lunch." He said and went to his' room. He did not even dare to look at Seiya.

**NEXT MORNING**

Miyu got up early to help Wanya cook breakfast. They were cooking omelette and some fried rice. It was a nice thing she didn't turn the eggs to black and Wanya was VERY VERY grateful for that.

"Oh, Miyu-chan, I'm so proud of you!" Wanya said as she hugged Miyu.

"What's the matter, Wanya?"

Wanya just wiped the tears that were siding her eyes and looked up at Miyu. "You're improving… Really improving…" she stated and she cried a thousand gallons.

Soon, Kanata and Seiya were up and they went to the dinning table at the same time. Wanya was very happy as she placed the plates on the table. She placed the omelette on the table and exclaimed "Miyu cooked it! It's wonderful isn't it?"

Miyu almost fell down her chair but the two seemed to be so serious. She was on the master's chair and the two sat opposite each other. She settled herself and looked at two parties.

They looked at each other's eyes and Kanata's eyes gave hints of anger.

The two males took part of the omelette at the same time. Miyu just watched.

They ate silently and it was the first time the residence of the temple had a silent breakfast.

Later, Kanata was sweeping the backyard and Miyu was washing the clothes. Seiya was playing with Ru who enjoyed his' company and Wanya went for the groceries.

Soon, Kanata finished his' chore and then helped Miyu with hers. Seiya saw them from where he held the sleepy baby in his' arms. He watched them silently as he moved to help her.

_I need to think fast…_ he thought.

And indeed he did. He walked towards Kanata, "Um, Kanata-kun, would you hold Ru for a sec? He's too sleepy but he can't sleep, I think his' more comfortable with you." He smiled and put the half closed-eye Ru in Kanata's arms.

"Ei – Wai –" Seiya just tapped Kanata's shoulder and smiled and went to Miyu to help her. Kanata can't drop Ru and go and hit Seiya on the face. So he just frowned and cursed Seiya silently and headed to the house.

"Where's Kanata-kun?" Miyu asked in bewilderment.

"His' with Ru." He explained with a smile.

"Oh..."

After they were done, Seiya carried the laundry basket for her. She just smiled and thanked him. She headed to the living room where Kanata was in, but Seiya called her.

"Um, Miyu-chan…"

"Hm?" She looked back.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bully…"

"Huh?"

"I was just afraid that – " he stopped to think if it was right to continue.

Now she stood firm as she faced him.

"I'm just afraid that I might loose you." His' eyes down cast and his' cheeks were glowing. Her eyes widened and she became speechless.

"I know, it sounds weird..." He smiled and then walked towards her. She just watched him as he stopped in front of her. He touched some strands of her hair and leaned a little. She thought he was going to kiss her lips but he just kissed her cheek. She blushed. And when he whispered on her ear… "I like you…" he then disappeared.

_What's going on? First Kanata does these things… And now… Seiya! Did he confess or was it just another big joke?_ She thought for moment as she touched her cheek where he gave it a kiss. She blushed and shook her head to wake up.

When she thought she finally woke up, she walked in the living room.

Kanata was watching tv as he cupped his' chin on his' hand. He didn't even try to look at her even though he heard the door open.

"Where's Ru?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"He's with Wanya…" He replied without looking at her.

"Oh…"

"Seiya? Where is he?"

"Disappeared." She sighed.

"Good." He said.

"Huh?" she began to wonder.

"I don't like you hanging around with him…" he said in a commanding tone.

"What?"

"You heard me, I don't like you hanging around with him…" he repeated.

"And who are you to order me?"

"Just do it!" He yelled as he slammed his' palm on the table.

She was stunned and it made her eyes widen…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for chapter 6…… Hope the other readers could review, too… Just like obsessed dreamer and sweetc0uples… It really means a lot to me… Thanks… Please rEvIeW...


	7. Go! Go! Go!

Ei… sorry I had been missing for quite some time… and sorry it took me months to post chapter seven… I've been sickly these past months…. Anyway, here's chapter seven… hopefully… you'd like it still. ) And yeah, please review… your reviews mean so much to me…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7: Go! Go! Go!**

_He doesn't have any single right to yell at me! _Miyu said to herself as she went in the bathtub. _He doesn't even have the right to command me! I know he's the son of the owner of this temple… But his father is my parent's friend!!! He's not even my boyfriend!_

Miyu raged to herself. Thinking these thoughts again and again to her as she recalled the events these past days… The letter… the garden… Seya… and the… Suddenly she recalled that night when Kanata held her close in his arms… trying to comfort her.

_Kanata-kun's really weird these days… _She said to herself._ I hope it's not because of the foods I cook…_

**Meanwhile, in Kanata's room…**

Kanata had his' earphones stuck deep into his ears… he lay down on his bed, arms and legs outstretched as he looked up at the light above him that gives light in his room.

_I shouldn't have yelled at her…_ He thought when he recalled how Miyu reacted that morning after he told her to go away from Seya.

**That morning…**

"Why are you yelling!?!" Miyu raged back at Kanata who was hard headed that morning.

"I'm just telling you to go away from him!!!" Kanata yelled, hitting the table hard and making Ruu and Wannya cling to each other.

"And since when did you start making rules that I have to follow?!" now, Ruu's eyes started to be filled with tears.

"Since I –" Suddenly Kanata stopped. His rage suddenly disappeared as he looked at Miyu's angry eyes.

"Since?" Miyu now angry her brow rising, wanting an answer.

"Since I – " Kanata now lowered his head. Avoiding eye contact.

"Since when?!"

"Miyu-chan… I – "

"You're already hurting me Kanata-kun!" Miyu's eyes started to be filled with tears.

_Hurting?_ Kanata suddenly thought as he looked at her watery eyes.

"You've changed Kanata-kun! And I don't know since –"

"Since I –" Kanata broke in.

Then Ruu started crying aloud. Miyu immediately ran to the kitchen where Ruu and Wannya was. He thought he saw tears running down her cheeks as she went out. She left him there and with these words he said in whisper that he hoped she'd heard…

"Since I started to fall for you…"

**At present: Kanata's room…**

_If she only heard what I've said…_Kanata said to himself._ Maybe she would understand…_

He sat up and looked at his window to his right. _Or maybe, she would run away…_ And this was followed with more pessimistic thoughts… _Or maybe she'll say sorry… tell me she already like Seya… tell me that… she doesn't feel the same way… _

And another what if came into his mind. _But what if… she feels the same way?_

**Miyu's quarters…**

Miyu was now in her pajamas getting ready for bed as she had the blower own to dry her hair.

"He isn't even my brother, nor my father, nor my mother," she uttered to herself as she dried her hair. " He's just Kanata-kun – " She suddenly put the blower down. Her aura changing… "He's just Kanata-kun…" she whispered.

Was he just Kanata, the guy whom she lived with in the temple? Or was he JUST the Kanata, that made her heart beat? These were the questions. Questions neither I can't answer.

She shook her head and looked at herself at the mirror. "Kanata can never like you Miyu," She said at the reflection in the mirror. But what was that she saw? Why was the face of the girl she saw was so downcast?

Miyu then found herself walking along the hallway upstairs. She stopped in front of Kanata's door, stared at it for a while. She stood there still, but why? (I don't know either, sorry.)

After a while, she opened the door of Ruu's room. There was Wannya, sound asleep beside the covers where Ruu was. She knelt and kissed the baby's forehead and whispered, "Goodnight."

"Miyu-chan?" a familiar voice came from the door. Miyu turned and through the dimness of the room, she recognized that it was – Kanata.

"Kanata-kun?!" she almost exclaimed when Ruu suddenly moaned and slept again. Miyu looked at Kanata, he was doing a hand gesture telling Miyu to come out. And when she finally closed the door behind her. Kanata suddenly walked towards the staircase. She knew Kanata was up to something, though he was wearing his pajamas already, it was unusual for him to wear jackets indoors during this season.

"I hope you don't mind," Kanata said, his back faced Miyu as he paused before the staircase. "I know it's already late, but would you like to have some tea?"

_Tea! _Miyu thought, _here he goes again! Tea! Now, what does he want?_ _I won't have tea with you anymore… _She thought with grudge. But in fairness, she did otherwise. She nodded and followed Kanata downstairs.

Kanata managed to take her out and sit at the wooden stairs of the temple's entrance.

It was green tea again. The same kind of tea they had the other night, when Seya showed up and almost kissed Miyu, when Kanata embraced her… oh that weird night… (I hope I can have some tea, too.)

"Miyu-chan," the same way Kanata started the conversation that makes Miyu feel this uneasiness again. "I'm sorry about this morning," Kanata looked up, avoiding contact with her eyes. For he knew and he could see from the rear view of his eye, Miyu looked at him, intently, attentively.

There was a long pause.

"It's alright," was what Miyu said to break the deafening silence as she held her teacup on her lap. "I know, there's just something bothering you," and that made Kanata look at her.

"Some – something bothering me?" Kanata asked, trying to be refined, hiding his nervousness where he was good at.

"Yah." Miyu smiled looking down at her tea. "You see, I've noticed that you were acting weirdly lately,"

"Really?" Kanata smiled, starting to sweat.

"And I think, you have grown inches now…"

"Well, that's a good observation, but I haven't noticed it myself…"

"And you seem to be more matured." Miyu added as she sipped her tea.

"No, I haven't…" Kanata humbled himself. But the truth is, Kanata is now four inches taller than Miyu and he had grown more masculine and more matured which made the girls in school more willing to die just to meet him.

There was again a long pause.

"Um, you were saying, you said you've noticed that something's bothering me?" Kanata was the one to start again.

"Yah, and at first I thought it was because of my overcooked dishes…" she giggled. Of course, Kanata smiled.

"Well, actually it wasn't because of the dishes…" Kanata stated which made Miyu turn to him. (Now, they have the eye contact!!!) "These past days, on how I acted, if it irritated you, I'm sorry,"

_He said sorry again…_ Miyu thought feeling delighted._ Oh, how sweet it is to hear a sorry from a guy, not once, but twice! _

"The times I tried to have tea with you – was the only way I thought I could tell – "

"Achoo!" Miyu suddenly sneezed, covering her nose "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" She said after putting her cup on the floor and looking back at Kanata.

But the next thing he did, did surprise her. He pulled her close to him; his arm covered her, as he made her head, lay on his shoulder.

"Are you warm now?" Kanata said as he looked up at the sky. Still trying to avoid eye contact. Of course she's warm now! With his arm about her, they sat close (as in super close) together on that stairway.

"Sorry I forgot to bring an extra jacket." Kanata said, pulling her closer.

_Sorry the third time! Oh, Kanata-kun! What's happening to you?_ Miyu suddenly thought.

"Kanata-kun…" Miyu finally found her voice. "What's happening to you?!?" Miyu finally made space between them; pinching both cheeks of the poor Kanata; making him release her and his teacup.

CRASH!

Miyu panicked!

The cup was broken. Miyu stood up "I'm gonna get a broom!" pointing at the broken cup in hysteria! "Don't touch it, Okay?!" She turned back, but before she could enter the house, standing up – Kanata had grabbed her sleeve, pulling her back and made her face him.

Kanata held her arms, leaning a little forward. Intending to kiss her.

But……….

Miyu froze as he held her arms tight. His lips almost met hers. Almost! But he backed away. (Damn! Why did he backed away?!)

He stared down at Miyu who was stunned at the moment. The moonlit (again!) It made him more handsome than ever! (waaaaah!) His eyes were calm… so calm that captivated her. He suddenly put his hands in his pockets, head low with his cheeks glowing and went inside leaving her there (without a word), standing.

The past days were weird and the following days are getting weirder and weirder.

**The following day, MONDAY!**

"Kanata-kun!! Get up already! You're gonna be late for school!!" Wannya called through Kanata's closed door. She was knocking now…

"Kanata-kun!" Wannya called again. Finally she gave up and opened the door. "Eh?"

There was no Kanata. His bed was clean and everything was in order. "Maybe he went to school already." Wannya said to herself.

Next she knocked on Miyu's door. "Miyu-chan! Miyu-chan! Kanata-kun already went to school! Miyu-chan! You're gonna be late if you wont get up already!" Wannya called.

"I'm not feeling well Wannya-san… I won't go to school today… My headaches really…" Miyu answered back through her closed door.

"I'm coming in Miyu-san…" Wannya said as she opened the door.

There she was: under her covers. She had her blanket about her: covering from head to toe.

"Miyu-san, does your head ache much?"

"Yah, Wannya-san, I think I need some rest."

"Alright… I'll just get some medicine for you…"

Then Wannya went downstairs to get some medicine for our poor Miyu.

Miyu revealed her face. She looked at her ceiling. She wasn't really feeling bad. And her head was fine as ever.

"Why did he do that?" Miyu whispered to herself.

"What's happening to Kanata-kun?" she asked to herself as last night went into her mind again. "And last night… Oohhh!" she said as she covered herself again under her blanket.

**That afternoon…**

"I'm home…" Kanata announced as he closed the door behind him and taking off his shoes.

"Oh! Kanata-kun! Thank goodness you're home!" Wannya said in an odd panicking greeting with her eyes so teary making Kanata go in hysteria.

"What's wrong Wannya-san?!" Kanata asked dropping his things.

Then Kanata found himself running as fast as he could with Wannya following. Two steps at a time on the stairs and then opening Miyu's room…

"Miyu-chan!" The room was orange. She had her balcony door open and that made the light of the setting sun enter her room. He looked at the bed. No Miyu. Then turning his gaze on the balcony, there he saw Miyu – standing – looking back at him.

"Kanata-kun…" Miyu whispered her eyes wide open…

"Miyu-chan… Are you alright?" Kanata asked as he ran towards Miyu placing his hand on her forehead. Wannya stayed outside. Watching through the open door. Miyu froze again. She couldn't say anything again.

"Wannya-san said you bedridden…" putting down his hand and looking at her with those worried eyes. "What are you feeling now Miyu-chan?"

"Um… Ano… I just had a headache that's all…" Miyu smiled.

"Eh?" Kanata's mouth dropped.

"There's nothing to worry about Kanata-kun! I'm just fine!" Miyu said enthusiastically holding her invisible muscles on her arm.

Kanata suddenly felt his cheeks warm. Feeling embarrassed. _Wannya-san…._ He uttered as he looked at the door where Wannya was. As Wannya saw his eyes staring, she suddenly disappeared.

"Miyu-chan…….." Kanata found his' voice. Looking at her.

"Nani?"

A very very very long pause….. (maybe 10 sec?) Now Miyu had the chance to view his handsome profile once again. His' eyes as brown as amber. And the sun did blend with his hair. Shame!!!! _Morning, afternoon, evening… No matter where the light comes from – whether from the sun – the moon – the light bulbs – It makes him more handsome!_ Miyu thought as his eyes looked intently at her as she waited for words.

"Never mind." Kanata said. Placing his hands in his pockets again, turning around and headed for the door.

"Kanata-kun…" Miyu called making him look back.

"Hm?" he stopped but still his back faced her.

"Kanata-kun… About las –"

"Miyu-san, you know what…" Kanata broke in but still didn't face her. "Since the day you came to live with me in this temple… My life had been full of surprises."

"Kanata-kun…"

"I don't know how, I don't know why… But there's something special about you," Kanata continued making her freeze again.

Looking back at her, looking straight into her eyes, he said… "And I think that's why –"

"Manma… Panpa…" Ruu suddenly came from nowhere. Rubbing his eye with his closed fist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

woah…. That's it for chapter 7! Chapter 8 is up next and I promise it won't take that long again to post! R&R. your reviews means a lot! Really…


	8. Why?

Yo! Chapter 8 is here. Sorry I had technical problems and some more problems that I had to face before I had come up with chapter 8. I'm really sorry for my readers that it took me months to update The Unusual Act. I was really surprised that there are now more stories under Daa Daa Daa. It used to have 44 stories when I started. Oh wells, I hope my readers could forgive me. Here it goes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 8: Nande?!**

_She went away._

Kanata's mind was floating as he walked the same path he always passed every morning.

"Hey! Kanata-kun!" A rushing Santa stopped beside him. Kanata just looked at him with a serious face which made the very jolly Santa into a depressed Santa.

"Is there a problem Kanata-kun?" he asked as Kanata started to walk away from him. "It's been a month now since you and Miyu-chan stopped coming to school together… Are you having a Love Quarrel???" Santa joked to cool this hot-tempered heartthrob.

But before Santa knew it – Kanata's bag landed on his face and made him drop back flat on the ground. "Just shut up."

**Rooftop… Lunch. **

Kanata sat alone on the roof floor. It has been a month since Miyu started to keep away from him. She almost decided to rent an apartment but thanks to Ru who had stopped her from leaving.

**A month earlier**

"I don't know how, I don't know why… But there's something special about you," Kanata continued making her freeze again.

Looking back at her, looking straight into her eyes, he said… "And I think that's why –"

"Manma… Panpa…" Ru suddenly came from nowhere. Rubbing his eye with his closed fist. Floating into Miyu's arms. "Manma…" He looked up at her and closed his eyes to sleep again.

"Maybe Ru missed you…" Kanata looked at Miyu.

"Yah… I've been inside my room the whole day..."

"Uhm. Miyu-chan…" he suddenly whispered as he placed his hands in his pockets again facing the sunset.

"Huh?"

"As I was saying…" Miyu's heartbeat ran fast – faster than ever before. This was it. This was really is it! After the weird acts; the interruptions; after evertything that had happened… Now his gaze went back at her soulful eyes… "I think – these are the very reasons why I'm acting weird… I think I – I already fell for you."

Miyu, stunned as any girl would be when a heartthrob tells her that he already fell for her. She felt her cheeks warm. "I - " Miyu finally manage to say. "I - I'll just put Ruu back to his bed." And she went off.

**Back to present**

_She went away._

Was all he said to himself again and again since that afternoon. This was what he was afraid of. This is why he wanted to keep it to himself. He thought she would run away. And she did run away.

The following morning after his' confession, Miyu went to school early and tried not to have dinner with Kanata around the dining table; but, well of course, she couldn't. So the following days she always had early meals and early stuff-to-do just not to meet Kanata.

After two weeks of trying to keep away from Kanata –

**Flashback**

"NANI!!!????!!!" Wannya cried aloud which made Kanata run down stairs. It was already late but the kitchen lights were still open.

He immediately went into the kitchen and found Miyu and Wannya still wide awake. Wannya ran to him and cried on his lap.

"Kanata-kun! Kanata-kun! Miyu-chan wants to leave us and rent an apartment! Stop her Kanata kun! Master Ru would be very very very sad if she goes!" Wannya cried hundreds of gallons of tears which wet his pajamas.

"Miyu-chan… Is that true?" Kanata looked at Miyu with hurting eyes.

Miyu couldn't look straight at him. But still she managed to find her voice, "I – I just want to be on my own… That's all." She said, her voice shaking.

"Miyu-chan, if this is about what happened – "

"No, it's not…"

"Miyu-chan, if you want to have distance – so be it."

Wannya stopped crying. Miyu was struck.

"I won't walk to school with you anymore. And you don't have to wake up earlier than me, I know its hard for you 'coz I always wake up earlier."

"That's not true! I get up earlier than you!!" Miyu blazed.

"Alright, alright." Kanata said with a lazy hand gesture. He coughed and went on what he was saying. "I'll try not to talk to you in school. I'll have dinner after you have eaten yours. And –" his face now downcast and you can't see his eyes. "if you really want me to keep away, I'll do it. But – please, don't leave me."

Miyu's eyes suddenly widened. _Is he – is he pleading?_ She asked herself as Kanata's sorrowful eyes found hers.

"If not for me – please – stay for Ru."

After that night, everything became awkward. Too awkward. They try not to meet at the hallway of the temple. They peak first to be sure if the other is around or not before one gets out in the open.

**Back to present…Rooftop.**

_If only I kept my mouth shut. Maybe she would not keep away from me._

"Kanata-kun…"

"Miyu-chan – " Kanata called out hoping it was from Miyu but –

"Chris-chan…" Kanata uttered as he saw the pink haired girl look at her with tearful eyes.

"Ohio – Kanata-kun…" Chris asked with a forced smile as she walked towards Kanata.

"I'm sorry I've mistaken you for Miyu. I wa –"

"It's alright. You don't need to explain." Chris interrupted as she placed down a very elegant lunchbox.

"Oh, okay." He nodded. "what a large lunchbox you brought today Chris-chan…"

"Hai. I actually made this myself." Chris smiled. "I made this for you."

Kanata wasn't surprised. Other girls had already prepared lunch for him and most of them stink. But the best lunch he had ever had was the one Miyu made. It was not good but still – it's from Miyu.

"Oh. Thank you." Kanata smiled as he took out his chopsticks. And landed on a piece. Chris' cooking isn't that bad. It's good – very good.

"It's good." Kanata smiled at her which made her cheeks glow.

_Finally he smiled…_ Chris said to herself. She had noticed that Kanata had been very blue this month. At least she made him smile.

"Can I have some more?" Kanata asked as he snapped his chopsticks together. Of course it flattered Chris.

"Su – sure! Why not? Here…" and she handed the lunchbox to Kanata.

And as they had lunch there… Miyu was at the rooftop door watching them as she held the lunch she prepared for Kanata.

**At the Temple…**

"I'm home." Miyu said as she opened the door. And she didn't see Kanata's shoes. _He's not home yet…_ she thought.

"Miyu-chan!" Wannya greeted with a wok on her left paw. "Did Kanata-kun liked the food?"

'Ehehe, Chris-chan had prepared one, too." She said as Ru flew into her arms. "So – I decided not to give him mine. Maybe next time." She smiled and went in the living room.

"Miyu-chan…" Wannya uttered as Miyu disappeared from sight.

"Miyu-chan prepared lunch for me?"

"AAAAAAAAAHH – " Kanata's hand covered Wannya's big mouth.

"Keep your voice down…"

"You were there all the while?"

"She forgot to close it."

"Oh."

"Did I hear it right that she prepared lunch for me?"

"Hai. But Chris-chan was there."

"How did she know Chris-chan was there?" Kanata murmured to himself.

"Nani?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just don't tell her I've come home yet, okay?"

"Hai."

"Ja ne!"

"hey! Where are – " but he already went down the temple stairs.

"I think his' going to get something."

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Wannya almost died of fright. "You!!!!"

"Me." The yellow haired alien Seya nodded as he folded his' arms.

"What are you dong here??"

"Is Miyu there?"

"Hai. She's with Ru pla – "Wannya was left alone. "Where did he go?" She asked herself in bewilderment.

"Why do people and aliens come and go like that… they're gonna kill me if they practice that often…" Wannya said to herself as she walked in the temple.

As she entered the living room, she heard merry laughter. And for her surprise – there was Seya.

"Hi, Wannya-san…" Seya greeted as if he hadn't saw her a while ago.

"You – you – How did you get in here???"

"Through the door…" Seya smiled.

"And through the door you could get out."

Everyone looked at his direction. Wannya's hair raised as the voice came from her back.

"Kanata-kun?" Wannya asked with her face white. "I thought you were – "

"I forgot my bag. I had no money. So I had no choice but to go back." He said as he pointed to his bag on the entrance.

"Oh." Was all Wannya said.

"And now - you yellow haired alien, you may leave." He said as he turned to Seya.

Seya's face hardened. "But I just got – "

"I said, you can leave." Kanata's voice was scary. He was serious. Darn serious.

"No!" Miyu yelled.

"What?" Kanata raged as Wannya took Ru upstairs.

"I said No."

"And who are you to say no?"

"He's my visitor! You can't just throw him out of here!"

"Why you – Octopus Head!"

"And you – Arrogant heartthrob!"

"Ahaha, at least, I'm still a heartthrob." Kanata laughed as he made a hand gesture telling Miyu she had lost that round.

"Wait!" Seya crashed in the fight.

"What?!?" Miyu and Kanata raged at the same time as they looked at him.

"If I'm not welcomed here… Then I'm going." Seya smirked at Kanata, "but not alone…" and in a split second, he took Miyu's hand and ran to the exit.

"Miyu don't go with him!" Kanata called out.

"Bye bye Arrogant Heartthrob!!" Seya called out as he almost stepped out the door. And when he had gone beyond the door he felt Miyu stopped.

"Alright. Octopus Head! If you go with him – " he stopped to think of anything.

"What Arrogant heartthrob?" Miyu turned back.

"If you go with him – "

"Come on Miyu-chan!" Seya said as he pulled her out and ran down the temple stairs.

"If you go with him – I'll be sure enough that I'm nothing to you." He uttered as the two disappeared from sight.

**Meanwhile at the Saionji stairway… (where Miyu and Seya are running down…)**

"Wait…" Miyu whispered but Seya didn't hear.

"Never mind him, Miyu-chan, he'll be fine after an hour or two – he'll forget about this later…" Seya smiled.

"Wait." Miyu said and finally the alien heard her.

"Nande?" Seya asked with a wondering expression.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be affected by that arrogant being. _Miyu thought to herself as she stood still.

"Miyu-chan, are you alright?" Seya asked pretending not to have read her mind.

"Um, Hai. Hai. I'm fine." Miyu replied with a smile and never did she recall that Seya could read her mind at that moment.

"So let's go…" Seya smiled and continued their journey down the staircase with his hand on hers.

_Kanata-kun…_

She whispered as flashbacks of his jealous face came into her mind as they walk down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woooot. That's all for Chapter 8. I'm gonna start chapter 9 but I can't tell when can I post it. Hopefully I won't have technical problems and other problems so I can post the update sooner. Thanks for reading! R&R. (,)/


End file.
